


change

by yunh0



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Edging, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Restraints, Riding, Smut, dom bottom chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: chan wanted to take control for a change.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	change

at this time, jihoon would normally be working his ass off at the studio. but thank god he had a day off and was in his bed, enjoying sleeping in. he didn’t even sugarcoat it when he would tell the members he was exhausted. hours and hours of sitting in a chair and working uninterrupted gets to you, he says. so the days where he’s allowed to sleep in were sacred.

he opened his tired eyes at the sound of footsteps coming closer to his room. he lifted his head up ever so slightly to see chan with his cute bed head and a way too oversized t-shirt around his torso, reaching to his knees. jihoon put his head back on his pillow. “need something, channie?” he asked.

there’s was no answer, just footsteps getting closer and closer until chan was climbing on the bed. jihoon furrowed his brows and looked up at the younger. he noticed chan’s hand behind his back and tried to crane his neck to see what was there. chan only moved the same way so he couldn’t see. “what do you have?” jihoon asked, now looking up at chan who was straddling his torso. “nothing.” chan lies.

jihoon shook his head in confusion and tried to get chan off of him. then chan pulled out handcuffs and rope and to say jihoon was shocked out of his wits was an understatement. he struggled when chan took his wrists and cuffed them to the two posts on his bed but admittedly, chan had gotten stronger than jihoon the past year. jihoon glanced behind him at his wrists and moved them, the jingle of metal echoing through the room. chan proceeded to tie knots around jihoons plush thighs and attach the rope to his feet, moving the rope to the bottom sides of the bed and tying it tightly. jihoon tested the ropes by trying to close his legs. when his legs didn’t budge, he knew they worked.

he didn’t notice before but chan had scissors and quite frankly, they scared him most of all. chan took the scissors and began to cut jihoons boxers only on one leg. now jihoon was halfway covered and he couldn’t even explain how vulnerable he felt. the most mortifying part of it all was how he was starting to get hard. he hoped to god chan wouldn’t notice.

chan put the scissors on the bedside table and started to trace the outline of jihoons cock through his mangled boxers. jihoon sighed and thrusted ever so slightly into his touch. “don’t get too eager. we’re gonna have fun soon, okay?” chan whispered. jihoon nodded dumbly and stopped his hips. chan teased the flap of where he cut the fabric, coming too close to jihoons cock. “chan... please.” jihoon breathed out. “ah, you’re so desperate. why don’t you tell me what you want.” chan looked into his eyes as he spoke. jihoon shook his head, the embarrassment would definitely keep him up at night. “no? you don’t want it? okay then...” chan stopped his teasing and began to stand up. “i want you to touch me” jihoon murmured. chan turned around. “what was that?” chan asked, a grin creeping up on his face. jihoon clenched his jaw at that. “i want you to touch me.” he said with annoyance in his voice. “hm...” chan studied his face as he pretended to think. “where do you want me to touch you?” he finally said. jihoon was already sick of this. he looked down at his halfway covered cock and then back to chan. “i didn’t hear you say anything.” chan never took his eyes off jihoon. he sighed deeply. “my... my dick.” chan grinned widely. “what a good boy. good boys get rewarded hm?” he mused. “yes.” jihoon answered. chan looked away from jihoon and to his cock. he reached to the bedside table and got the scissors once more. he lifted up the boxers and cut the other side, pulling them off completely. chan took jihoons member in his hand and rubbed his slit which was dripping with precum. “mm hyung’s so wet for me...” he said. jihoon whined loudly at that and tried not to buck his hips. chan leaned down and licked all the precum off his tip, making jihoon moan out. “you taste so good, jihoonie.” he told him. 

chan started to move his hand up and down jihoons cock agonizingly slow, causing jihoon to groan not so quietly. chan knew he had to milk this for as long as he could because he knew the next time he’d see jihoon like this was not any time soon. he honestly couldn’t stop looking at jihoon. his hair still messy from just waking up, his cheeks a pretty shade of pink, his mouth ajar and his lips plump from biting down on his moans. chan snapped out of his trance if you will and began to pump jihoons member faster, occasionally rubbing his thumb over his slit. jihoon let out quick breathy moans as he arched his back, which was basically the only thing he could move with ease. “a-ah fuck...” jihoon whimpered. chan could feel jihoon continually throb in his hand and tried to keep himself from not getting worked up this quick. “god, you’re so pretty like this.” chan cooed, moving his hand faster. jihoon let a drawn out whine fall from his lips, not even caring who hears anymore. “i’m close, chan.” he whimpered. “mm you are?” chan teased before removing his hand completely. jihoon thrusted into thin air frustratingly and let out broken moans. chan mockingly frowned at him and slapped his member a few times. jihoon cried out and tried to shy away from his touch. “we have the whole day, hyung. be patient, okay?” chan said softly. jihoon didn’t respond, mostly because he was annoyed, but he was also tired still.

chan suddenly stood up and jihoon thought he was gonna leave him like this for the next person to come in to see. but he went to his room which was down the hall and right by jihoons. he had something in his hand that looked like a microphone but jihoon knew how utterly stupid that sounded. chan smiled at the obvious confusion on the olders face and clicked the low setting of the vibrator. jihoons breath hitched and he became tense. chan walked closer and straddled jihoons lower legs. 

he inched the vibrator closer and closer to jihoons cock before turning the setting up to the max, finally pressing it to the tip. jihoon cried out a groan and squirmed violently. “c-chan! oh god.” jihoon whined, close to tears. chan tightened his grip on jihoons member, never lessening the force of the vibrator. jihoon whined and tried to thrust in chan’s hand, so desperate to cum. “don’t move.” chan said, his voice barely louder than the vibrator. jihoon halted his movements and just sat there, moans pouring from his mouth. chan suddenly moved the vibrator to jihoons balls, holding it steady. jihoon furrowed his brows in pleasure and let his jaw hang low. chan watched as jihoon became more undone by the second, he loved it. jihoons moans were now higher, obvious that he was closer than ever. “please-“ he gasped. “p-please let me cum- oh fuck.” jihoon couldn’t even finish his sentences due to his whines and cries. “you sound so pretty for me, hyung.” chan said before removing the vibrator and turning it off completely. jihoon thought he was seriously about to cry. he let a few sobs out until he finally came down from his (almost) high.

“you’re doing so well.” chan cooed, inches away from the elders face. jihoon thankfully bit his lip on a moan. “i wanna cum.” the desperation in jihoons voice along with the tears prickling at his eyes was enough for chan to let him cum right there. “you will, jihoonie. very soon. you’ve been so good for channie, haven’t you?” chan knew his words went straight to jihoons dick. jihoon nodded, his eyes oozing lust, chan almost couldn’t keep eye contact. “patience is key. channies gonna make you feel so good, hm?” chan caressed his cheek with his thumb before standing up again. jihoon felt himself throb, the urge to touch himself was insane. he looked up at the ceiling to try to forget but he knew there was no avoiding it.

chan worked on getting his clothes off and changing into something jihoon would like. ‘cat ears... lingerie... yeah yeah’ he thought. he pulled a silky white lingerie set and hurried to put it on before jihoon noticed. he slid the panties up his thighs and let his cock peak out of the top. the set also came with a white silk choker with a bell, so he put it on, trying not to let the bell jingle too much. he brushed himself off and straightened his shoulders before walking over to jihoon again. he climbed on the foot of the bed and crawled until his knees were on each side of jihoons thighs.

jihoon studied the clothes and his figure with concentration. he held back a groan and looked up at chan, who was grinning at him. jihoon wished his hands weren’t restricted, he wanted to touch chan so bad. “i heard you like white.” chan leaned down to purr in his ear. jihoon couldn’t help the whimper that slipped from his mouth. chan giggled. “so cute, jihoon.” he said. 

jihoon saw chan reach behind him and grab some lube, then squirting some on his fingers. chan turned around where his back was facing jihoon and began to stretch himself out. he inserted one finger and whined softly. “a-ah i need more, jihoon...” he whimpered, his head hanging low. jihoon watched with wide eyes as chan fingered himself in front of him. “fuck.” jihoon murmured. chan added another finger, his moans becoming louder. “need... need hyungs cock.” chan let out a high pitched moan after the sentence. jihoon closed his eyes because he knew that if he kept watching, he would no doubt cum untouched. he couldn’t help himself from opening them back up though, chan’s whines making his member uncomfortably hard. at last, chan pushed one more finger inside himself, crying out. he thrusted his fingers in and out of his, now stretched out, hole. “ah jihoon...” he whimpered more desperately. jihoon let out a whine of his own, never once taking his eyes off chan. “fuck... i wish-“ chan thrusts into thin air with a groan as his fingers work him open. “i wish these were hyungs fingers.” he said. jihoons mouth hung open and his eyebrows knitted together in pure pleasure. chan then looked back at jihoon, their faces were practically the same. “chan...” jihoon whispered. chan whined again, never breaking eye contact. jihoon started to let out quick whimpers and before he even realized it, he came all over his stomach. chan looked down at his torso and thrusted once more before cumming in between jihoons legs. jihoon let out soft sobs and tried to break free out of the handcuffs. 

they both sat in the silence, aside from their heavy breaths, until chan turned back around and squirted more lube onto his hand. he closed the top and started pumping jihoons dick, smearing the lube everywhere. jihoon cried out and thrashed slightly. “i-it hurts- ah!” jihoon squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. “we’re almost done, hyung. i’ll make you feel so good, okay?” chan said as he removed his hand. jihoon nodded and relaxed his muscles.

chan scooted up until he was straddling jihoons waist. he grabbed the others member and lined it up with his hole. jihoon watched as chan slowly sat down, his cock throbbing inside him. chan sighed as he fully sat down on jihoons dick, trying to get comfortable before he moves again. “you fill me up so well.” chan moaned, before placing his palms on jihoons pecs. jihoon bit his lip at his words. “don’t move. let me do the work, hm?” chan said, not even inches away from jihoons lips. jihoon nodded and leaned in to kiss chan, the younger teasing him by moving back. chan grinned at jihoons pout and went in to kiss him, immediately biting his bottom lip. jihoon groaned as chan pulled back far enough to let go of his lip and pop it back into place. chan sat back up, his hands on jihoons chest, and started moving slowly. jihoon looked up at chan with desperation in his eyes. “what is it?” chan asked, never stopping his movements. jihoon shook his head and he felt his cheeks get red. “you don’t have to be embarrassed, pretty. just tell me.” chan purred. “wanna... i wanna fuck you.” jihoon said, almost sadly. chan furrowed his brows at the pout that appeared on jihoons face. “how cute, hyung. maybe if you’re good, i’ll let you. how’s that sound?” chan offered. jihoon nodded and stayed perfectly still. “such a good boy for me, hm?” chan smiled sweetly before moving faster. jihoon whined and looked at chan’s member peaking out, it was still hard even though he just came. “don’t stare, baby.” chan laughed. jihoons cheeks turned red again and he looked up at chan instead. 

the sound of skin slapping together was faint but jihoon knew it was only a matter of time before it became louder. chan let out quick breaths and whines, trying his best not to claw jihoon. “woozi hyungs cock is so big...” chan whimpered. jihoon didn’t even try to conceal the groan he let out. “you make me feel so good.” chan moaned. jihoon fought the urge to thrust into chan’s heat, his hips almost stuttering below him. chan started to get a good pace, not too fast not too slow. jihoon couldn’t help but look down and watch his cock bounce in his panties. chan’s moans started to become more drawn out and desperate, jihoon almost losing his mind at it. chan cried out all of a sudden. “right there, hyung- holy fuck...” chan felt tears brim at his eyes. “feels so fucking good, woozi.” chan moaned, starting to ride jihoon faster. jihoon shuddered at the use of his stage name in such a situation as this one. he felt his cock slide in and out of chan’s heat with ease, making him groan out. 

chan’s hair was beginning to stick to his forehead as he felt his climax close, but he wanted to make this last for as long as possible. a high moan fell from chan’s lips as he rode harder. “you’re hitting a-all the right places- fuck.” chan sobbed out, tears hitting jihoons chest. jihoon whined himself, this whole thing making him as desperate as ever. 

“does hyung wanna fuck me?” chan asked, still riding the said boy. jihoon nodded a bit too eagerly, causing chan to laugh. “cute.” chan cooed. he got up off of jihoons cock and went to untie his thighs and legs. he untied the knot under the bed, then the knots on his legs themselves. jihoon sighed as the ropes were released, red marks lining his legs. he knew they’d bruise but he didn’t care. chan untied the other leg and then threw the ropes on the ground, wasting no time to sit back down on jihoons member. “do you want me to undo the handcuffs?” chan asked. jihoon pondered for a second and finally said yes. jihoon heard a few clicks behind his head and then one hand was free, and then another. he immediately placed his hands on chan’s thighs. “eager, aren’t we?” chan giggled.

jihoon moved his hands to chan’s hips, squeezing the bone too tight but he was too gone to care. he thrusted roughly into chan’s hole, making him cover his mouth and close his eyes. his thrusts became faster in no time, his desperation getting the best of him. “fuck, you feel so good, channie.” jihoon growled. more tears poured from chan’s eyes, his prostate being hit head on. “don’t s-stop don’t stop please!” chan cried out, moving his hand to dig his nails into jihoons wrist. jihoon whined as he maintained his brutal pace of abusing chan’s prostate. jihoon looked up at chan to see his eyes roll back, his mouth hanging ajar, and his eyebrows furrowed. they couldn’t get enough of each other.

chan had the urge to close his legs together but they were around jihoons sides, his thighs beginning to shake. “you look so good like this.” jihoon purred. chan sobbed and hung his head low, his body moving like a rag doll. “o-oh fuck.” chan closed his eyes only for more tears to fall. 

“please cum i-in me, hyung.” chan whimpered. jihoon whined at his words. “fuck i’m c-close.” chan cried out. “it feels so fucking good holy s-shit- ah!” chan sobbed as jihoons thrusts became even harder hitting, his prostate never being missed. 

jihoon felt a knot in his stomach and he knew he and chan both were close. chan’s hair bounced cutely as jihoon gave a few more pounds into his heat. jihoon breathed heavily with a whimper as he came inside chan, the said boy cumming on his stomach. jihoon could hear chan sobbing softly, he grabbed his face and brought him down to kiss him. chan kissed back and smiled into the kiss. “are you okay, chan?” jihoon genuinely asked. chan nodded reassuringly. 

jihoon scooted to the side so chan could cuddle up next to him. “we’ll clean up later, okay?” chan said. jihoon nodded with heavy eyelids. “i wanna see you like this more often.” chan teased, only earning him a hit on the shoulder.


End file.
